Not Your Average Zelda Tale!
by CupcakePride101
Summary: A random collab made by MultiColoredPencil and I for honoring Zelda month before it ends. While playing TP, two girls get sucked into the game, along with a handful of twists along their path! The two teen girls already know that the adventure in there isn't full of rainbows, sunshine, and lollipops. WARNING: Contains OCs and we hope you enjoy!
1. Intro

Kimi hurried home, holding the note in her hand. Kimi had to stay after school that Friday. She took another glance at the note:

Hey Ki!

Got TP yesterday. Wanna hang out and play it?

Bring SS!

~Carls

Her friend, Carly, and she were Legend of Zelda fans. Carly had been so happy about getting Twilight Princess.

Carly was a year older than Kimi, being 15 and Kimi only 14. Carly has brown eyes and Shoulder-length platinum blonde hair with a purple and blue streak in it, and it's always curly except for the bangs. Carly is a prankster, and is only talkative to friends. She snaps often. Carly does archery for fun and also plays the viola. Though she is a prankster, she constantly sprains her ankle. That day, Kimi saw her wearing army boots, camouflage skinny jeans, and a black loose T-shirt. She has a pale delicate face and long eyelashes. Kimi secretly hoped it would just be the two girls, not Carly, Carly's boyfriend Kyle, and her.

Kimi arrived home, grabbed a few things, and left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Carly felt the sun beating down on her sweaty face. Her hair was in a ponytail, a very rare occurrence for her.

She looked at her watch and realized Kimi must have been on her way to Carly's house, with favorite plushies. She got a new one that she wouldn't show Carly, a Kikwi. Kimi has honey-colored eyes and light ash brown hair that, like Carly, is curly and shoulder-length. Kimi is a very playful, bubbly, childish person who likes colorful, cute, soft things. Though Kimi seems girly, she loves video games. Kimi that day was wearing yet another colorful outfit, like her clothes was made of the rainbow.

Carly smiled as she arrived home, still thinking of the rainbow clothes.


	2. An Angry Hylian, Kikwi, and Phanpy!

_**A/N: Hey there, fellow readers! CupcakePride101 here :D**_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter, which tells about the two main characters! Kudos for TheMultiColoredPencil for that :)**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter! X3**_

Carly plopped down on her couch in the living room, wiping the sweat off her face. She glanced at the window. Judging from the bright orange light, the sun was setting.

_I hope Kimi bought Skyward Sword with her… _Carly thought.

_Ding-Dongggg! _It was the doorbell.

Carly rushed to the door, her blonde curls that were tied up bounced. She opened the door.

"Ki! You made it!" Carly exclaimed.

Kimi beamed and her best friend. "Of course I would!" Kimi had a bag of necessary items for a sleepover. She also had two plush-dolls under her arms, one of them was a Kikwi that she's been telling Carly about, and the other one was this tiny and cute blue elephant with some orange stripes. And lastly, the item that caught Carly's eyes the most was a Wii game Kimi held in her right hand. It had a picture of a young man dressed in green, holding up his sword skyward in the air. The background was all yellow, but the title stood out, saying "Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword".

"Ooooh! You got the game!" Carly squealed in joy. She glanced at her watch. "My dad will come home in around ten minutes, and I've set up the Wii in my room. Let's go there!" Carly dashed upstairs, and Kimi followed along.

They entered a purple, average-sized bedroom. A full-size bed was at the middle of the room. A closet was opposite of the bed, and a flat-screened TV was next to the closet. The Wii was plugged in, on the floor. And some Wii remotes were on the bed.

"Say, you can put your bag there", Carly pointed to a corner of a room, and Kimi placed her bag there and jumped on the bed with her plush-dolls and game in her hands.

"What kind of plush is that elephant? Is it a Pokémon?" Carly asked, pointing at the elephant doll.

"Oh this?" Kimi said, "It's a Phanpy, of course! And it's a Pokémon!"

"Ohhhh I see…" Carly nodded, "So, do you wanna watch me play Twilight Princess or you play Skyward Sword?"

"Hmmmm… I wanna see how far you went in Twilight Princess!" Kimi exclaimed, the child-like teen showing joy, as she always did.

Carly just nodded, popped in the golden Twilight Princess CD in the Wii, pressed the power button, and turned on the TV, showing a great quality of the Wii menu.

After jumping on the bed next to Kimi, Carly reached out for a Wii remote, and then stretched her arm out, pressing the Twilight Princess game on the Wii with her Wii remote.

The two girls watched the opening as Link rode Epona on the bridge.

"Hey, Carls! How far are you in this game?" Kimi asked.

"I think I'm still on the beginning part. I didn't play much last night", Carly replied.

After the opening, Carly clicked on File One, which had the names "Carls", along with 3 hearts and a play time of 0:34.

The screen then showed Link in Ordon Village. The weird thing was that…

"Link is in his tunic! Wasn't he in some weird clothing at first?" Carly wondered. As she said that, the screen turned white. The white light was so strong that it nearly made the two teens go blind.

As the two girls closed their eyes, Kimi held on tightly to her dolls. She couldn't help but wonder if it was just her, or if the environment around her was really changing. She felt the soft bed change into grassy ground, and she suddenly heard birds and running water.

When they thought it was safe enough to open their brown eyes, the girls did.

"Woooooooooahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kimi gasped, a very long gasp. Carly just gasped in shock.

They weren't in the bedroom anymore. Instead, they were outside, sitting on grassy ground. A fountain of water was to their left, with tiny birds and butterflies fluttering around. There was also a group of some kind of plants that had the shape of horse shoes.

"Ack! How did we end up out here!?" Carly cried out, "And where are we!?"

"I dunno…" Kimi answered.

"Well, the _real_ question is, _where _are we?" a cute and squeaky voice piped up.

Carly turned to Kimi in shock. "Was that you!?" she asked.

"Nuh-uh, but it was the Kikwi here!" Kimi exclaimed, pointing at the Kikwi that was now standing up.

"But…. Wasn't that a doll!?" Carly cried out again, eyes opened wide in shock.

"I guess so…" Kimi shrugged her shoulders.

"And you're not even the slightest bit surprised about that?" Carly asked, still shocked.

Kimi nodded, her eyes glinting in a childish and innocent way.

"But… it's a chubby penguin with a bush glued on its back! How are you not surprised?" Carly gaped.

"Because they _do _talk in the game!" Kimi exclaimed.

"_Phanpy Phan!"_ the blue-elephant stood up and playfully pointed his trunk high up in the air.

"What!? Now it's the Phanpy!?" Carly gasped.

"Yay! This is awesome!" Kimi shouted in joy, hugging the two animals.

Carly was still in a state of shock. Finally, she muttered, "Where are we?"

"Well, we're in Faron Woods!" the Kikwi squeaked.

"What!? _Faron Woods?" _Kimi asked, looking around in excitement. Then, in disappointment, she muttered, "This isn't Faron Woods…"

"Of course it is!" the Kikwi said, throwing her hands up, "Faron Woods in Hyrule!"

"We're in _Hyrule?_" Kimi and Carly exclaimed, giving each other glances of total shock.

"Yup!" the Kikwi jumped up and down.

Carly broke out in laughter while Kimi clapped in enthusiasm.

"Kimi! Can you believe this chubby penguin!? 'Faron Woods in Hyrule'! Please!" Carly laughed.

"Hey! I really mean it!" the tiny Kikwi suddenly got angry, "And for your information, human, my name is Nori!"

"Well, nice to meet you, Nori", Carly said sarcastically, "And, for _your _information, I'm Carly, and we're _not _in Hyrule!"

"Yay, we're in Hyrule!" Kimi cheered, jumping up and down like a monkey. Carly thought that it was just Kimi being childish, so she let that comment slip by.

While Kimi jumped up and down, she noticed a quiver with some arrows.

"Wow! Carly! Look what's next to you!" Kimi said, pointing at the quiver, "It looks like the Hero's Bow and Arrows!"

Carly picked it up, and examined it.

"Wow…" she breathed, staring at it.

Then, the girls and animals heard something rustle in the bushes. Kimi gasped, and Phanpy glared at the bush, ready for a fight. Carly readied her bow in her new quiver.

"Um… I won't do that of I was you, Carly…" Nori muttered.

"Oh please! What's gonna happen? Some random Hylian's gonna pop outta nowhere?" Carly snapped.

"Well, I'm trying to help you!" Nori yelled, her tiny body raging with anger once again, "And that scent of the person _is_ a Hylian!"

More rustling came out from the bush, and a man with caramel hair and a green, floppy hat popped out from the bush.

"Aha!" Carly did a war-shout, and she unleashed the arrow from her bow.

The arrow hit the man's hat, which fluttered to the ground. A mop of more caramel hair was revealed. The man's blue eyes grew wide as he stared at the girls. And his ears were pointy and had blue loops indicating that he had earrings.

This man was, no doubt, a Hylian after all!

"… I told you…" Nori muttered.

"Shut up, Navi!" Carly muttered back with a glare.

"Navi?" Both Nori and Kimi gave Carly a confused look.

"Isn't Navi that annoying fairy from Ocarina Of Time?" Kimi asked with childish curiosity.

"Yeah, but Nori, here, is acting like Navi's twin!" Carly said.

"What? It's _you_ who's acting like Navi!" Nori retorted back.

"Phanpy phan-phan?" Phanpy asked in its Pokémon language.

"I don't know, Phanpy…" Kimi answered as if she understood the language of Pokémon. She kneeled down next to the elephant and patted its head. Phanpy let out a happy sound as it enjoyed the comfort of its master.

While all of the commotion happened, they didn't notice that the Hylian was reaching his hand out to grab out a certain purple sword.

"Y'know, if you didn't ignore me, we won't be fighting like this!" Nori shouted.

"Well, why are you blaming me for this?" Carly shouted back.

"Because you taunted me!" Nori cried out.

"Oh, so baby penguin Nori got sad because she got made fun of. Boo-hoo!" Carly taunted Nori even more by saying that in a babyish voice.

"Shut up, you pea-brained brat!" Kikwi roared.

"Who are you calling 'pea-brained brat'?" Carly roared back, her brown eyes twinkled with anger.

Kimi stood up with a smile, somewhat (and somehow) unaware about the fight.

"Hey guys! Did you notice that the angry Hylian who's about to stab us is actually Link?" Kimi said.

"Whaaa…?" Carly's and Nori's jaw both hung open as they looked at the Hylian.

One thing that's true: He is Link! He had his green tunic on, and his hat was still on the floor.

Another true thing was that: He _really_ was going to stab those girls!

"Holy crap!" Carly whispered. Her worried face then changed to a happy, carefree smile.

"Hello there! We're just on our way to…" Carly started off.

The Hylian unsheathed his sword.

"Ooooh! The Master Sword!" Kimi awed at him.

"Heh heh heh…" Carly nervously laughed, "Well, we're just about to…"

The Hylian took a step closer.

"RUUUUUN!" Carly screamed. She picked up Kimi, slung the child-like teen on her shoulders, and ran for her dear life. Nori climbed on top of the Phanpy, and the Phanpy charged off behind Carly.

While running, Carly peered over her shoulder to see the Hylian charging after her, and the Phanpy was carrying Nori like how Link carried Midna whenever he's in his wolf form.

All of a sudden, Carly's ankle started to ache, as if the Master Sword had already stabbed through the ankle.

"Ouch!" she winced, "You're lucky that you're getting a personal ride from me, Kimi!"

"Sorry!" Kimi called back.

Carly winced and looked back at her shoulder again. When she took a close look at the Phanpy, she had an idea.

"Kimi!" Carly said, "That Phanpy is a Pokémon, right? Tell it to use a move! You're its master!"

"Ohhhh! Okay!" Kimi said, and thought of a move.

_Hmmmm…. What would a Phanpy like this one know? _She thought.

_Aha!_

"Phanpy! Use Rollout on that man!" Kimi commanded.

Before Phanpy got ready to use its move, Nori mysteriously jumped high enough to reach Carly's head. As soon as she did that, she grabbed onto Carly's blob of blonde curls.

"Ack! Not you, too, Navi!" Carly grunted.

"My name is Nori, not Navi!" Nori muttered back.

"Well, for now on, your nickname is Navi, whether you like it or not!" Carly declared in an irritated way.

While they fight and run away at the same time, Phanpy started to roll around. It rolled full-speed at the angry Hylian.

"Yes… yes…" Kimi cheered silently.

But things didn't go as how Kimi expected it to be:

Instead of being knocked down painfully by the elephant, the Hylian grabbed the elephant, which made it helpless and vulnerable in his hands (_**Like how Link wrangles his goats**_).

"Nooooo! Phanpy!" Kimi yelled as she watched the Phanpy struggle, tears forming in its charcoal-black eyes.

"Carly! We gotta go back and get Phanpy!" Kimi tried struggling out of Carly's grip.

"Kimi! Stop that! Do you wanna end up being a corpse here!?" Carly asked, a bit ticked off.

Kimi gave up immediately. "Fine..." she muttered.

Nori then did something unexpected.

She yanked on Carly's blonde locks.

"Owwwwww!" Carly shrieked. She ended up rolling in some bushes. Carly fell flat on her face, while Kimi and Nori rolled on the floor, landing on their backs. Oddly, the Hylian ran past the bush they were hidden in.

Kimi sighed. "That was so close…"

But Carly was even more upset at the Kikwi. "That really hurts!" she scolded, "And my ankle was aching along with that!"

"Hey! You should at least be happy that I saved your butts, otherwise, we might've end up being three corpses here!" Nori snapped back.

Carly just gave Nori a dirty look.

Kimi, realizing how much of enemies Carly and Nori were, suddenly became sadden and depressed.

_I guess it would've been better if Kyle was here… _she thought, looking down at her feet.

Then, she noticed some weird, blue basket a couple feet away from her. Kimi crawled there, and suddenly gasped, drawing the attention of Carly and Nori to her. They came up to Kimi with curiosity, and gasped along with her.

"It's a treasure chest!" all three of them exclaimed at once.

"Quick! Open it, Kimi! I already have a quiver and some arrows!" Carly said, looking at her new and beloved quiver.

So Kimi opened it, pretending that the song of opening an important treasure chest played while she opened it.

She grabbed the two metal tools in her hand and gasped once again.

_Clawshots!_

Kimi then held up the two clawshots in the air with one hand, with a goofy smile on her face.

After holding it for a couple seconds, she lowered her hand down, gave the clawshots a mysterious lok, and tried again.

Carly and Nori gave her one of those what-the-crapola-are-you-doing looks. Then, they gave each other one of those what-the-crapola-is-she-doing looks.

Then, Carly noticed what she was doing.

"Try holding the clawshots with two hands, and not in the air", she said.

So Kimi did, and the clawshots magically floated in the air.

"_DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! You got the Clawshots! Use them to cling onto objects and even people!"_

"Ohhh so _that's_ what she was trying to do…" Nori muttered.

Carly, who felt like a smartass at the moment, retorted back with a smug grin, "How do you feel now, _Navi_?"

As soon as Nori opened her mouth to argue back, a muffled scream of pain screeched throughout the air.

The two girls and the Kikwi rose their heads up from the bushes to see a girl around Kimi's age. She had long, light brown hair, and her hazel eyes looks like if they were struggling to stay awake and alive. Chains were wrapped around the poor girl like rope. Even her mouth had chains wrapped around it. Not only that, but she had a lot of wounds and cuts.

Then, two warthogs (or pigs…) that each held two Bublins with fire arrows came out of nowhere.

"Oh, no! Carly! We have to help her!" Kimi cried out, pitying the girl.

"No, duh, Kimi…" Carly mumbled.

Kimi reached her arm out, and the Clawshot launched out. It grabbed the chained girl and pulled her back to Kimi. Once the Bublins saw this, they got their arrows out, ready to fight.

Carly did the same, and Kimi reached her arm out again for a fight.

_**A/N: Alrighty? How are the first two chapters? X3 I know that Link's a bit OOC (out of character) in this story, but let's just say… Carly killed his beloved hat? xD**_

_**I hoped you guys enjoyed!**_


	3. Servants Of Evil

Hi! It's TheMultiColoredPencil and I wrote this chapter. I also wrote the intro but was too lazy to write an Author's Note. ^-^ So, yeah, enjoy. I'm not big at super long author's notes. Sorry if Link is OOC (Out of Character) two weirdly dressed girls appeared out of nowhere and shot him with an arrow and could've killed him. This introduces an OC of mine, Carly's boyfriend.

4 hours earlier

Kyle was busy playing Minecraft on his laptop during study hall, wearing earbuds.

"You've got mail!" the computer said in its electric, monotonous tone. There was a small envelope bouncing with Carly's name on it.

"Hey Kyle ^-^ It's Carly. Got TP :) Come over later; bring WW and a controller :)" He clicked reply:

"Me and my bro are busy, I'll come later" He replied.

"Kimi is coming too and bringing SS" Her reply said

13 minutes earlier

Kyle brushed his brown hair and pulled on a sweatshirt and gym shoes. He grabbed his laptop, and put it in his bag. He grabbed his Wind Waker disc and put it in its appropriate box. He unplugged the controller and stuck the other two items into his laptop case. He headed for Carly's house.

Present

Kyle rang the doorbell and no one answered. No texts, no emails either. The door was open, which was unlike Carly.

"Carly?" he called. He ran to her room.

"Hey, she left the game on… Is Link supposed to have the tunic yet?" The same light that blinded Carly and Kimi reappeared for him. He found himself in the forest.

"I guess this is where they went," He said. He recognized the place from the game.

"Which way to Ordon?"

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The 2 girls headed towards the sound of the scream, when they found a weak looking girl bound in chains. A bulbin appeared, and with their newly found weapons, they beat the bulbin until it died. By then the girl had passed out, from hunger or exhaustion the girls did not know. Carly and Kimi sat down and looked at each other.

"So, what now? We can't go to Link for help," Carly said. Kimi nodded.

"And whose fault is that?" Nori asked. Carly glared at her in response.

"We'll be survivalists?" Kimi suggested.

"We have no other choice," Carly said. "We've ruined our other choice."

"And whose fault is that?" Nori asked again.

"Phanphy Phan! Phan Phan Phanphy!" Phanphy returned which meant either Link was gone…

Or headed right towards them, sword drawn. Nori quickly ran away, hoping not to mess with the game's storyline much more. With no moment to run or escape, Link lunged out at Kimi. She was knocked down, but avoided his sword. Carly, thinking fast, picked up the nearest rock.

"HEY! I WAS THE ONE WHO HIT YOU WITH THE ARROW ON ACCIDENT!" Carly yelled, emphasizing 'on accident' while she had his attention. He got up, dusted off Kimi, and then jumped at Carly. The girl who had been sleeping started stirring. Carly moved out of the way, making Link look like an idiot. He grabbed her legs and pulled them so she landed hard on her back, and twisting her ankle in the process. Carly got very angry at this and started fighting him.

"Guys," Kimi said to the scuffling duo.

Carly was trying to figure out what fight move to do next. She would kick him where it hurt the most, between the legs, but one leg was pinned down and the other ankle had been twisted. She did what she knew best, she bit him.

"Guys!" Kimi yelled again, and again they didn't pay attention to her.

Carly kept biting down in one spot, and blood began to drip.

"Get off me Link!" She said. Link stared at her, as they haven't been introduced yet.

"GUYS!" They couldn't ignore Kimi's shrill scream this time, and she interrupted at just the right moment. The pair looked at her.

"Something's wrong!" She pointed at the girl. Link gasped.

"What did you do to her?" He harshly asked Kimi.

"Nothing! S-she just… W-we just… found h-her… like th-this!" Kimi stuttered. Link stood up, then extended a hand towards Carly. She took it, but almost fell when he let go after she was up.

"Are you OK?" He asked. She didn't respond as she was having a mental battle with herself.

_OHMYGOD! Link's first words to me were if I were alright!_ The neutral side said.

_He may like me…_ The evil side said

_Ah, Carly! You have a boyfriend!_ The good side said.

_But he would never know…_ The bad side said.

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING EVIL SIDE OF ME!? Where do you even come from?!_ It was the neutral side again.

_He is kinda cute…_ The good side said.

_You're the good side! Why are you not doing your job? Anyway, I have a boyfriend Kyle and I'm very happy with him._ Neutral.

"Earth to best friend!" Carly realized she had been spacing out.

"I asked if you were alright," Link repeated.

"Heh, not really," Carly said.

"I'll support you and we can get to town. Don't get any ideas though, you'll be under heavy guard, Servants of Evil," Link said.

Kimi and Carly exploded into laughter.

"Servants of Evil!" Kimi said through the laughter.

"You're not supporting me," Carly said, after the laughing subsided. Link looked at her questioningly.

"You'll have to carry her," Kimi cleared up, pointing to the chained figure.

"Oh, right," He said blushing. He undid the chains.

HOLYCRAPOHMYGODWHATTHEHECK! He BLUSHED! Carly thought.

Link picked up the girl who still had no name, and Carly was supported by Kimi.

"What are your names?" Link asked.

"Carly and Kimi," Carly said.

"You must be Carly," He said.

"How come?" Kimi asked.

"Well, she said Carly first," He said.

"That means nothing," Carly muttered and growled.

"What odd names," He pointed out.

"We didn't come here to be insulted," Carly said.

"Anyway, we are almost there," Link said.

"Where is there?" Kimi asked, bouncing.

"Ordon Village," Carly said.

"How do you know?" Link asked.

"I'm… let's say, familiar with the area," Carly said. Link grunted.

"So… you're stalking me," He said. It wasn't a question.

"No," Kimi said.

They walked into the large village. It looked very cozy with houses made out of wood. There was a rushing river nearby, and an offset house, which was Link's. There were kids playing.

It's like everything was tweaked slightly for our liking, Carly thought after observing the people.

Kimi's heart nearly stopped. There, in front of them was Ordon. Like, THE ORDON. There were the five kids that hung around Link, playing up ahead. Their heads turned toward Link.

What were their names? Um, Malo, Talo, Beth, Ilia, and Colin! Kimi remembered.

"Hey, guys," Link said. All the four children looked attentively at the green-clad hero. "Watch these two while I take care of her." To emphasize who, he slightly lifted the sleeping figure.

The four children nodded and started walking in circles around the two girls, who stood in the centre.

"It's like everything was tweaked slightly for our liking," Carly whispered to Kimi.

"What do you mean?" Kimi asked

"I was thinking this earlier. Look at Colin, he's older. Ilia's about his age to," Carly said.

"You're right," Kimi said.

"Imagine what else has been changed about the game," Carly said.

"I wonder if we have twilight forms," Kimi asked. "I wonder if we could run for it."

"Yeah, me too. We could run for it, but Link's house is only about a metre away," Carly pointed out.

"Let's run for it," Kimi demanded. Carly nodded at her.

"One," Kimi whispered.

"Two," Carly whispered.

"Three," The both whispered together. The 2 ran.

"HEY! LINK! ESCAPEES! ESCAPEES!" Colin yelled. The other 4 ran after the two.

"Ouch!" Carly yelled, as she forgot about her ankle.

"Carly! Just keep running!" Kimi advised.

"I wish Kyle was here," Carly whispered. "He could give me piggyback rides."

They kept running. Kimi squeaked.

"What?" Carly asked

"Link is hot on our trail and gaining fast!" Kimi yelled when the two screeched to a halt.

"Kyle?" Carly asked.

"Carly!" He hugged her.

"Now is not the time, we'll explain later. I hurt my ankle though," Carly jumped on his back so he'd give her a piggyback ride.

"RUN!" Kimi yelled, pushing everyone into the forest.

Thanks for reading! Cupcakepride101 will most likely be writing the next chapter, so see you in a couple chapters.


	4. Colin and Kimi!

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Cupcake here :P Glad to see that you guys love this fanfic! Oh, how it makes my heart flutters to see it all :D**_

_**Thanks for reviewing, following and favorite, ZeldaForever :)**_

_**Thanks for following and favorite, Albinounicorn c:**_

_**Thanks for favoriting, Boo's Castle (:**_

_**Thanks for following and favoriting, Hero Of Time 1998 :)**__**3**_

_**And thanks for following, sephchipmunk :3**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!**_

The teens continued to run away from Link. Carly, who was still on Kyle's back, looked back, and sighed in relief. Luckily, they had a distance between Link. Meanwhile, Kyle was getting a bit tired from running with Carly perched on his back.

"C-Carly…" he groaned, "How long do we have to run?"

"Errr… not so much?" Carly suggested. Suddenly, the Hylian started to speed up, catching up to Kimi, who was way behind the group. Carly started to worry at this, since the girl was too short to run any faster. Then, she saw Kimi's face changed into a surprised look. She pointed forward.

"Look! Is that Phanpy!? And Nori!" she squealed, smiling. Carly and Kyle looked ahead.

"Phanpy!" the two girls exclaimed.

"Not Nori!" Carly grumbled while Kimi squealed out "Nori!"

"What are a Phanpy and a chubby penguin doing here?" Kyle asked, super shocked to see a Pokémon and that weird penguin in Hyrule.

"They're those two plushies that I brought over!" Kimi exclaimed with delight.

"C'mon, Phanpy! Go, go, _go!_" Nori demanded. Phanpy obeyed as the teens and animals scurried off.

They kept running and running without stopping. The Phanpy who was carrying Nori didn't seem to mind one bit. But Kyle was super tired, his arms felt like weak limbs, and his back ached.

"You guys remind me of how Midna would ride on Link whenever Link was a wolf!" Kimi cooed.

"Ack! Don't ruin the game, Kimi! Ugh, now I'm wondering who this Midna is!" Carly complained.

Then, out of nowhere, an arrow blazing with fire came out from the path ahead of them. It shot ahead pass the animals, couple, and Kimi.

Right behind her, Kimi heard Link wincing in pain. She turned around and saw that the fire arrow was now lying on the ground, and Link's cheek was bleeding with a nasty scar. Kimi couldn't help but gasp. Even though Link was pursuing the girls for being the so-called "Servants Of Evil", she still couldn't help but feel bad. But she turned around, and ran faster.

She ran so fast that she caught up with the group. As she did, she continued to run and then…

She tripped on a rock.

"Ouch!" she moaned. She saw the others ran ahead of her, leaving her all alone.

"Wait!" Kimi cried out. She slowly stood up, and saw what happened to her knee: Her knee was all swollen up, and had that same pattern as the rock now. And boy, did it hurt _badly_!

She then heard some grunting behind her. Slowly, she turned around to see Link, his hand covering the cheek with the freshly, bleeding scar. He was making his way towards her!

With a yelp, Kimi ran with all of her might. She ran, ran, and _ran, _ignoring the increasing pain from her knee. _Carly? Kyle? Nori? Phanpy? Where are you? _She thought.

Then, she saw that the path was divided into two places. That made her worries rise even more. Her eyes stung with sadness and fear as she took one of the paths.

*o*o*o*o*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*o*o*o*o*

Kyle was so exhausted. His face had beads of sweats as he was taking in big, heavy breaths.

"When can… we stop…?" Kyle breathed out.

"Until we're far away from Link!" Carly comfirmed.

"Genius, we _are _far away from him…" Nori muttered. Carly let that comment pass by. While running off, they heard an ear-piercing, nasty scream. Two green boblins then appeared right in front of them.

"Ack! What do we do!?" Kyle screamed.

Carly, however, knew what to do right away. She grabbed her Hero's Bow and Arrows, aimed from Kyle's shoulder, and shot two of the bublins by their chest, killing them right away.

Kyle gawked at the dead bublins, and then at Carly. "How did you do that?" he asked, his eyes staring her with shock.

"… I'll explain later", she answered, and turned her head to the nearby bushes and said, "For now, let's rest there." So the two teens and two animals walked there.

"Ohhhhh!" Kyle collapsed on the ground as Carly leaped out of his back, "My back….So, what's go-"

"Shush!" Carly hushed, clamping Kyle's mouth. They saw Link run pass them, not even taking a glance by the bushes. After he ran, off, Carly removed her hand from Kyle's mouth.

"So what's going on?" Kyle blurted out. Carly exchanged an awkward glance with Nori.

"… This might be a long story…" Carly mumbled. She took in a deep breath, and spilled out the story that started it all.

*o*o*o*o*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*o*o*o*o*

"Gah! I'm so tired from all of this running!" Kimi gasped out as she fell on her knees from exhaustion. She was now resting by one of the fountains that had tons of lively, pink fairies. They all fluttered in different directions. One of them, however, seemed to be interested in Kimi, and fluttered next to her.

"Hello!" its squeaky, cute voice greeted her.

"Oh mah glob! A talking fairy! Cool!" Kimi exclaimed, raising her arms up in the air.

"Who are you?" the fairy asked, not even startled of that sudden outburst.

"Me? I'm Kimi!" Kimi said with a huge grin, "What's yours?"

"My name is Lune", it replied back.

"Ohhhh! Ah-kay! Anyways, had you seen a boy with brown hair and blue-green eyes along with a girl with platinum-blonde hair and brown eyes? Oh, and also! Did you see a Kikwi and a Phanpy?" Kimi asked.

"Um… what are a Kikwi and a Phanpy?" Lune question, "I never heard of such things, especially a Kikwi. They sound weird…"

"Well, a Kikwi is a chubby penguin with a bush glued on its back, like what the blonde-haired girl, Carly, said!" Kimi beamed and laughed, "And a Phanpy is a Pokémon-"

"What's a Pokémon?" Lune asked.

"Well… they're… creatures with magical powers?" the girl shrugged.

"… I never heard of such things…" Lune muttered. All of a sudden, her circular, pink body started to glow bright, nearly blinding Kimi. "Are you _lying _to me!?" she suddenly shouted, her boy glowing even brighter.

"N-No! I'm h-honestly telling the t-t-truth!" Kimi stammered.

"Then _please_ explain to me this: Why don't we see these so-called _Pokémon _here in this blasted forest!?"

"… Don't you live here?" Kimi asked.

Lune scoffed. "_Nooooo, _I live in a fire place, where we fairies would get _burned up_" Other than being angry, her voice also dripped with sarcasm.

"Ohhhhh…. But how are you alive?" Kimi gasped.

"You idiot! I was being sarcastic!" Lune snapped.

"Teehee! You're just like Carly!" Kimi laughed.

Lune sweat-dropped. _ This girl can never get my point…_ she thought. She then saw a certain Hylian loom behind the laughing Kimi. Her glowing body dimmed down as she, herself, calmed down.

"Thank the goddesses you're here…" she mumbled.

"What?" Kimi was about to ask Lune about the goddesses, until she felt something sharp quickly stabbed her by the arm. She screamed in pain as she felt the sharp, dreadful pain travel from near her shoulder to her elbow.

"Owwww!" she winced, falling face-first in the magical fountain's water. Then, she felt a strong hand roughly grabbed her collar and yanking her up to her feet. Her honey-brown eyes were welling up with tears, pouring through her water-wet face.

"Link… please take this annoying brat away. She keeps telling me about a 'Pokémon' and some 'chubby penguin' away… She's crazy…" Lune muttered. Kimi looked at the fairy in shock.

"But I thought we were friends…" Kimi whispered.

The fairy simply turned her… um, back, at Kimi and fluttered away, leaving her alone in the clutches of Link. Kimi looked at Link. His cerulean-blue eyes glared down at the girl, as if she was some disgraceful Goron.

"Where are your minions, girl?" he harshly asked her.

Kimi winced and answered quietly, "I don't know…" She glanced at her injured, and saw a thin line of blood dripping down to her hand. The Hylian, however, didn't seem to care. With Kimi's collar in his hand, he dragged her back to the village.

*o*o*o*o*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*o*o*o*o*

"… And that's how we're all here!" Carly and Nori exclaimed. They just finished telling Kyle about their "awesome" story of how they're in Twilight Princess.

"… So we're in a _game_?" Kyle asked, looking at his surroundings in awe.

"Yes, Kyle. For the _fifth_ time, _yes!_" Carly answered.

"Cool…" he whispered.

"Yes. Yes, it's- _WHAT!? COOL?_" Carly screamed, "We're in a game! How do we even _return?_" she took out her cellphone from her pocket, checked the time, and groaned.

"It's already 7:56 P.M! By now, we're supposed to be watching Kimi play her Skyward Sword game!" she whined. Nori…. Waddled to her and peered at her phone. "What's that supposed to be?"

Carly shoved her cellphone back in her pocket. "Nothing… Anyways, I'm _so_ worried for Kimi! I can just imagine the pain she's in!" She imagined Kimi curled up beside a rock, all battered up with cut marks and slashes.

"Ack! That's scary!" Nori screeched. She got out a paintbrush with paint from thin air, and re-painted the whole scenery.

"Voila! Here is it!" she exclaimed. Kimi was now all happy and care-free, holding a golden harp with animals all around her, and the sunshine being the spotlight.

"Your imagination is too wild!" Carly gasped.

"Well, yours is too gloomy!" Nori retorted.

"She's my friend, _Navi_! I would definitely know the situation she's in!" Carly yelled.

"Well, how about this: If we see Kimi battered up, I'll give you one hundred rupees! But if we see her without any kind of injury or harm, then you owe me one hundred rupees. Deal?" Nori held out her…. Hand to Carly.

"Deal!" Carly answered back withut hesitation and shook the Kikwi's… hand.

"Is that even a _hand_?" Carly asked. Nori frowned at Carly as she removed her "hand" away.

"Of course it is! What else do you think it would be? My _ass?_" she answered.

Carly snickered. "… Yes…"

"Hey! Well your hand looks like a… a…."

"A _what?_"

"A piece of crap!"

"What? Please!"

"Really, it does!"

"Oh _Navi_! You're just so jealous! I can see it in your… eyes?"

"Oh, so now you're making fun of my eyes now! I see, well then-"

"You guys!" Kyle hissed, "I hear someone coming!" Carly and Nori immediately shut their mouths.

A boy, that seemed to be around the same age as Carly, appeared out of nowhere. He has short, sunshine-blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes.

"… Who's he?" Kyle asked.

"_The world may never know!_" Nori chipred. She sounded exactly like that owl from the "Tootsie Pop" commercial. Carly gave Nori a weird look. Then, they saw Link, dragging Kimi by grabbing her back collar. Her arm was still massively bleeding from Link's sword. Not to mention, her knee was still swollen. She looked as if she just finished crying her eyes out. Not to mention, her bleeding arm made her look pale and unhealthy.

Carly gasped. "That… That…. Oh my gosh! How can Link do this!?" she hissed, covering her mouth in shock.

"Told ya…" Nori muttered. Carly was too astonished to make a snarky reply back.

"Phanpy Phan…" Phanpy finally said.

Nori spun her, um… head back. "I didn't notice you were there the whole time! You're so quiet!" she said.

"Colin…" the teens and animals heard Link say, "Take this Servant Of Evil back to the Mayor's house and report her." He shoved her in Colin's arms. "I'll go look for the remaining Servants." He walked away, back into the depths of the forest.

The other boy, who seemed to be named Colin, looked at Kimi. Kimi rose her head up to look at him back. Her weak honey-brown eyes stared into his sky-blue eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" he suddenly asked, lightly blushing.

Kimi blushed back. "Um…. Yeah…" Then, she nearly fell on the ground, but Colin luckily caught the girl.

"What's wrong?" he asked her urgently. His eyes darted over to her bleeding arm. The blood was dripping to her hand and on the ground.

"Oh! We gotta treat that injury, and fast!" his soft voice declared. He picked up Kimi and carried her away. Bridal style.

"Phanpy Phan!" the elephant peeped.

"Yeah, I agree! It seems as if that boy's into her already!" Nori said with a giggle. Then she turned to Carly and stuck her… hand out. "C'mon, human. Pay up."

"Geez, _Navi_! I don't money at the moment…" Carly muttered. Her eyes stared down at the ground. Kyle wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, hardcore. We'll get her back…" he said, embracing her in a protective yet comforting way.

Carly nodded. "First, we need a plan. We can't just walk in that village as if we were fools." Kyle nodded in agreement.

*o*o*o*o*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*o*o*o*o*

Colin opened the door of his tiny house. He scurried right in there, placing Kimi gently but quickly on the couch, which had that same girl that Kimi and Carly found that was wrapped up in chains. A woman with similar hair and eyes as him was at the sink. A girl who also shared the resemblance was sitting by the table, painting something. They both looked at him. But when they saw Kimi, they immediately rushed to her.

"Colin! What's going on?" the woman asked, and looked at the bleeding arm. "She needs medical attention! Cailin! Get that bandage box!"

The girl, who seemed to be Cailin, rushed to the back of the room, grabbed a white-and-red box, and rushed back to the group, handing her mom the box. The woman swiftly opened the box and unrolled some white bandages. "Get me a napkin and rinse it with cold water." The little girl obeyed once again by going to the sink, ripping off a piece of paper towel, running cold water on it, and rushing back to her mom. The woman wiped away the blood from Kimi's arm, and then wrapped her arm with the bandages. After that, she pasted a bandage on her knee.

The woman leaned back on her chair. "Colin, dear. What's going on?" She glanced at the other sleeping girl. "First, we find this girl here." She glances at Kimi. "And then we find her."

"I don't know, mother…" Colin mumbled, looking at Kimi.

Kimi made a moaning sound as her eyes fluttered open. She looks around and sees three blonde people.

"Ah!" she gasped, leaning back on the sofa head.

"No, no! It's ok!" Colin said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Kimi looked up at him. Her cheeks turned into a rosy pink color. Colin, realizing what he's doing, putted his hand down. "Anyways… I'm Colin. This is my mother", he gestures to the woman, "And this is my little sister, Cailin." He scoops Cailin up and places her on his lap.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii~!" she greeted Kimi. Kimi waved back with her good arm. She then notices the brown-haired girl across from her.

"And who is she?" she asks, pointing. Then, her eyes widen. "No way! Isn't she that girl we found?"

"Yes, she is. But sadly…" Colin looks down to the floor, as if he was ashamed of himself, "she's been very quiet. She doesn't say a word nor does she express much emotion, except sadness. She didn't even tell us her name. She just nods her head as if she was saying 'no'"

"Then… how about we give her a name!?" Kimi suggested in a very cheerful way. Her face, which had a cheerful expression, was still a bit pale. Feeling weak, she lays back on the bed.

"Good idea!" Colin said, "Say, where did you found her?"

"Hmmmm…" Kimi brainstormed for a bit. Then, she remembered: Carly, Nori, that girl, and her were all in the woods, surrounded by maple trees.

"Let's name her Maple!" she said gleefully.

"That's a great idea!" the woman said, "We forgot to ask for your name, by the way."

"Me? I'm Kimi!" she answered, beaming. Colin smiled. _This girl is strange. She always seems cheerful, no matter what situation she is in._

"Well, I'm Uli…" the woman said.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Uli!" Kimi said. Cailin jumped on the couch next to Kimi. "You seem fun!" Cailin exclaimed, and giggle. Kimi smiled back at her.

Then, they heard the door open.

It was Link.

_**A/N: Teehee cliffhangers! XD You gotta love 'em! LOL jk :P**_

_**Sorry for a super late update! And sorry if there isn't much humor in this chapter :/ I've been quite busy lately … I feel as if I rushed a bit in some parts :c**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading! Kudos and Chow :x**_


	5. The Plan

_1/8/14: I fixed a minor mistake and added a bit more to one part. Sorry!_

* * *

**A/N:_ Hey guys! Cupcake here, again :) This time, I'm typing because TheMultiColoredPencil is a bit too busy to type the next chapter. In fact, I'm also quite busy lately, which is the reason why this chapter came out quite late, so we apologize for the delay :/ _**

_**And I also got Skyward Sword for Christmas, so I'll be busy on that! ^.^**_

_**If you're reading this, then I thank you for your patience. Here's a free waffle (#) Sorry, no cupcakes (even tho it's my name) ^ ^;**_

_**Thanks for favoring and following, Dia Newman c:**_

_**Thanks for following, Spotty-Chan :3**_

_**Thanks for following, KarryuuNoNatsu :)**_

_**Thanks for all of your reviews ^3^ You guys are so awesome!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy! c(:**_

* * *

Link was standing there by the door, his stormy-blue eyes narrowed with anger.

"L-Link!" Colin exclaimed. The other ladies in the house just stared at him.

"Colin. I thought I told you to report that Servant Of Evil girl to the mayor", Link said, his voice low and deep.

"Um…." Was all Colin could say.

"Link, dear", Uli said, "What did this girl do? Obviously, neither her nor Maple here", she motions her hand to the other girl on the couch, "Did anything bad to us. We never even saw any of them around here."

"Uli," Link answered, "That other girl that they were with… Carly, was it?" Kimi nodded her head, "That girl almost killed me!"

"What!? I-I don't really think she meant to..." Kimi said.

"Shut up, girl!" Link interrupted in a cold, harsh voice.

Kimi was taken aback by this. Link, the Hero that she loved as a Legend Of Zelda fan, actually _yelled_ at her. She had plenty of dreams about him. Dreams of how they would be close friends. And she even read many fanfiction stories of how fangirls were suddenly in their favorite Legend Of Zelda game, and they got the chance to befriend Link and the others. Even though she was childish and dreamed big of things, she never thought that going in a game was really possible, until now. But now that Link yelled at her, she was deeply saddened by this.

Her childish pride was demolished and hurt and her honey-brown eyes threatened to pour tears. Colin wrapped a protective arm around the girl, and glared at Link. Kimi looked up at Colin's face. The last time she ever saw him like that was when she was playing Twilight Princess, and he saved Beth from the hideous King of Bublins.

"Oh?" she whimpered, looking at him curiously.

"How could you say that?" Colin questioned, looking at Link, "It wasn't her fault! Even if her friend almost killed you, it could've been an accident."

"Yeah, and look on the bright side: You're still alive!" Cailin piped up. Kimi giggled and winked at her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. She's a Servant Of Evil", Link said. He gestured at Kimi and continued, "Look at the way she's dressed! Do you think that's normal for a human to dress like that?"

All blue eyes looked at Kimi. Kimi had on a rainbow wool sweater and a pair of aqua-blue jeans with white stars. A sky-blue ribbon was clipped on her light-ash brown curls, and she also had on caramel-brown Uggs.

… Yup. It's _definitely_ not "normal".

The only one who wasn't staring at her was Maple. Her hazel eyes were focused on her injured arm.

"Does it matter if she dresses different from us?" Colin shouted, "She's probably thinking that we dress weird as well…"

"_Weird_? We dress normal, unlike this Servant here! Once again, do you think that's normal for a _human_ to dress like that?"

"Mommy, Link sounds like an alien…" Cailin muttered. Uli softly giggled in response.

Kimi giggled. "Yeah! He also sounded like Ghirahim when he said that: 'Do you think that's normal for a _human _to dress like that?'"

Everyone, except Maple, just stared at Kimi again.

"Who's _Gear-rah-heem_?" Cailin asked.

"Oh! Ghirahim is the Demon Lord!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Cailin, don't listen to her!" Link said, his voice increased in volume, "This Servant is trying to put some kind of craziness in your mind."

"Hey! I was telling the truth!" Kimi cried out.

"Shut up!" Link growled back. Kimi whimpered like a puppy again as he started to walk towards her. "Now if you excuse me", he continued, "I'll report her to the Mayor since _someone_", he glances at Colin, "Couldn't do it." Link grabs Kimi's injured arm and drags her away to the entrance.

"Ow! _Owwww!_" Kimi winced.

Colin charged up towards them and grabbed Kimi's other arm. "Don't do that! You're hurting her…" he said. He drags Kimi back to the couch.

"Ow!" Kimi winces again.

"No you don't! There's nothing innocent about her!" Link shouted as he pulls Kimi.

"Owwww! My arm!" Kimi cries out.

"Boys! Stop it!" Uli yelled, but they ignored her.

"Let her go, Link!" Colin shouted, tugging Kimi back to him. Kimi, once again, winced.

"No!" Link yelled back, tugging the girl to him, followed by yet another wince of pain.

"Ha! This looks like a human Tug-War!" Cailin giggled.

Uli only sighed. Her sky-blue eyes glanced at Maple. Maple was still staring at her injured arm. Her expression seemed quite… emotionless. Or… was it sadness? She sighed again.

*o*o*o*o*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*o*o*o*o*

Carly, Kyle, Nori, and Phanpy were all sitting in a circle. The air seemed to get more crisp and cool as the sun was setting, making its final rays shine across the sky and trees.

"C'mon, guys! It's been how long? Seven minutes since you were all sitting there without an idea", Nori ordered.

"Phanpy phanpy phan-phan…" the Pokémon said, lying on its side.

"_What?_ Nine minutes? Gosh, you humans are _so slow_!" Nori complained.

"_Navi_! You're not even trying to help us!" Carly said, giving the Kikwi a nasty glare.

"Well, at least we animals are faster than you humans!" Nori exclaimed.

"Please! How are you even faster than us? When Link was chasing us, you simply climbed on Phanpy's back and made it do all the running for _you_!" Carly said, rubbing Phanpy with her hand. Kyle held back a giggle. "See, even Kyle seems to agree, right?" she continued to rub Phanpy with one hand while leaning on to Kyle's chest.

"Well, I had no idea what to do…" Nori muttered.

"'No idea'? You just had to _run_! What? Are you too lazy and cubby to get up and run? Heh, that means that you're too slow and even lazy!" Carly chuckled and poked Nori's sides with her finger.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Nori screeched. She pecked Carly's finger.

"Ow! Hey!" Carly cried out, holding her finger. Crimson red liquid seeped from her cut. "Now look what you done! You made it bleed!"

Kyle, who was busy brainstorming for an idea, suddenly got on his knees and peered at Carly. "Carls, what happened?" he asked. Then, he saw the bleeding finger. "Whoa! What did you do?"

"Don't blame me, Kyle!" Carly cried, and then pointed her other finger at Nori, "Blame the Kikwi there!"

Kyle glanced at the Kikwi. "That _thing_ did it?" he asked.

"Silly human! I'm a _creature_ like you people!" Nori said.

"Ohhhh ok…" he said. He patted Nori's head.

"Kyle! You're supposed to _yell_ at her, not _pet_ her!" Carly exclaimed.

"Don't touch me, human…" Nori muttered, slapping Kyle's hand away, "Or else I'll make your finger bleed like the princess over there." Her jet-black eyes glances at Carly.

"_Princess!?_ _You're _the princess here!", Carly retorted back, "Besides riding on Phanpy, you aren't even helping us. You're ju-"

"_Kweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!_" Nori suddenly shrieked. Her chubby body quivered with fear as she stared at what was in front of her: A big, black spider, the size of someone's foot.

"Cool!" Kyle exclaimed.

"'Cool'?" Carly asked, looking at Kyle.

"Phanpy!" Phanpy suddenly got on its four legs. It ran to the spider and repeatedly stepped on it with its foot. After doing that for a minute, the spider was a bloody, squished-up corpse.

"Great job, _genius!_" Nori exclaimed, disgusted by the sight, "You made it gross now!" The Phanpy looked down at the ground in shame.

"For a cute penguin, you sure have an attitude!" Kyle exclaimed.

"For crying out loud, Kyle, now you noticed!?" Carly cried out.

"Ugh! I'm not a _penguin_! I'm a _Kikwi_!" Nori growled. She waddled over to the dead spider and kicked it to Carly.

"Ewwwwww!" Carly shrieked, moving next to Kyle. Nori laughed at the sight of Carly being grossed out by it.

Suddenly, Carly started thinking of… things. When she was in kindergarten, she had a huge fascination of spiders. She would always go look for spiders. If she found them, she would put it in a box and leave it there to "play" with them. One time, she even pulled a prank on a boy by putting a random spider in his shirt.

As she thought of that, her head's light bulb lite up with an idea.

"Guys…. I know what to do…" she said. An evil grin spread across her face. Then, another idea popped up. "Actually, I have _two_ ideas!" She looked at Kyle, "And one of them involves you!"

"Um…. Should I be happy about this?" Kyle asked.

"Maaaaaaybe", she said. The four of them huddled up.

*o*o*o*o*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*o*o*o*o*

"Ack!" Kimi winced for the Nayru-knows-how-much-time—th. Five minutes have passed, and the boys were _still_ "playing" Tug-War by yanking on poor Kimi's arms. By now, both of her arms were sore, and her injured arm was even more injured than it was. Blood started to seep through the bandages of her bad arm.

"Link! Look at what you're doing to her!" Colin bellowed, noticing the blood.

"And how's that gonna affect _me_?" Link sneered as he tugged on Kimi's arm, followed by an "Owwww!" from the girl.

"Because you're going to kill her like that!" Colin shouted.

"No. She'll not die like that. As long as we bandage her arm again", Link said.

"But you're still hurting her…" Colin suddenly whispered.

"Hmmm? What was that?" Link asked.

"You're _still _hurting her…" Colin's voice sounded a bit stern, but still low.

"I'm... what?" the Hylian asked again.

Kimi felt his iron grip soften from her arm. She let out a contented sigh.

"You're…. you're…." Colin lowered his head. His sunshine-blond bangs covered his sky-blue eyes.

…. Awkward silence …..

"Colin, dear. Are you okay?" Uli asked the boy.

Colin raised his head up. His blue eyes viciously stared into Link's eyes as he shouted, "_You're still hurting her!_" Suddenly, his two arms grasped Kimi's waist, and he hauled the girl by his side.

"Woahhhhh…" Kimi's wide eyes stared at Colin.

Link sneered at them.

"What are you laughing at?" Colin demanded.

"Oh… nothing much, child", Link sneered even more.

"Link! Don't you ever talk to the children like that again!" Uli yelled.

"Why are you still holding on to her?" Link asked Colin, ignoring Uli's command.

"Because she doesn't deserve to be in trouble", Colin replied, holding Kimi back.

"_Wow!_ This is so _romantic_!" Kimi squealed.

"Yes, yes. _Very_ romantic!" Link taunted.

Colin made a soft gasp. "Oh? Am I holding onto you too tight?" he suddenly muttered quickly as he placed the girl away from him, "I'm sorry!"

Cailin laughed at Colin. "Aw! How cute!" she said in between laughter. Uli clamped the girl's mouth with one finger.

"I wish Carls and Kyle were here to see this!" Kimi exclaimed.

"There's _another_ Servant?" Link asked.

"Er…. Well…." Kimi fumbled, looking down in embarrassment.

All of a sudden, Link lunged towards Kimi in full speed. He grabbed her from Colin by her colorful collar.

"Ack!" Kimi yelped. Link could feel her moist breath brush onto his hand as she yelped.

"Answer me: Why are you here?" Link asked, tugging Kimi's collar.

"Um…. Um… We j-just g-got l-lost…." Kimi stammered.

Link looked closely at Kimi. After a couple seconds, he slapped her in the face.

_He slapped her…_ Colin thought. He couldn't take this anymore, yet he knew that he was powerless against Link. Colin softly sighed, giving up, his head bowing down in defeat.

Cailin seemed quite upset by this, too. Her new friend was getting hurt right in front of her.

Uli felt terrified by this. To her, Link was being very violent to the girl. And he claimed that this girl was a "Servant Of Evil".

"Hmph. I'm gonna need more than just that, girl!" Link demanded, gripping on her collar. Kimi winced silently.

_Carls... Kyle... Nori... Phanpy..._ Kimi miserably thought, _Where are you_?

*o*o*o*o*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*o*o*o*o*

It was starting to get dark by the time the teens and animals finally assembled their plan.

They reached the entrance of the village. Kyle, Nori, and Phanpy were hiding in a nearby bush. Carly was in front of it, peering at the entrance of the village.

_Ah… finally. I finally get a second chance to do this!_ Carly thought. Her two hands were tightly holding a spider the size of a cereal bowl. Its thick fur was the color of the midnight skies. It also has orange stripes as bright as the pumpkins from Ordon. Carly glanced at the three kids. There all seem to be younger than Carly. Beth seemed to be around Kimi's age, Talo seemed to be two years younger than Beth, and Malo seemed to be around the age of seven to ten. They were all busy chatting and laughing.

_Look at them_, Carly thought, _they're so occupied in their nonsense that they don't seem to notice me here! Well, here it goes!_

Without hesitation, but in a sneaky and gentle manner, Carly reached one of her hand out and gently tugged Beth's collar. With the other hand that held the spider, she shoved it inside Beth's shirt. After that, Carly slowly backed away from the village's entrance.

"Oh?" she heard Beth moan. Talo and Malo turned around to look at Beth.

"What's wrong, Beth?" Talo asked, coming near to her.

"I-I feel something on me", Beth replied, "It-It feels…. _Gah!_" She fell on her knees and hands like an awkward dog.

"B-Beth!? What's wrong?" Talo asked again.

"Ah…. It… it tickles…" Beth moaned, "Yet… it feels…. Ugh!" she collapsed on her sides.

"Is she getting a seizure?" Malo mumbled.

"Uh… I dunno!" Talo answered.

Carly couldn't help but giggle. But as soon as she did that, Malo seemed to notice.

"Did anyone hear that?" Malo mumbled as he looked suspiciously at the entrance.

As soon as he did that, Carly felt something grabbing her arm and yanking her to the bush. Kyle was by her side, clutching her arm with one hand and doing the "Shhhh!" face with the finger from the other hand.

"You should focus on trying to shut up more!" Nori grumbled, "You almost got caught!"

"You should, too, _Navi_…" Carly mumbled back. Nori turned her bush-back at Carly.

"Phanpy phan-phan phanpy!" Phanpy seemed to groan.

"Yeah, I agree with Phanpy", Nori said, "We _should_ stop bickering and arguing over little things. And by that, it meant _you!_"

"What!?" Carly exclaimed, giving the two animals a nasty look.

The Phanpy backed away while Nori said, "Well, it meant _we_, but it's obviously _you_ that should stop!"

"Well _excuuuuuuuse me, Princess!_" Carly taunted.

Kyle doubled over in laughter. Well, he fell on his sides like Beth, and was clutching his stomach and mouth. Nori's cheeks grew red with embarrassment and anger.

"What are you talking ab…" Nori was about to finish her sentence until…

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_" an ear-piercing, loud scream interrupted her. The teens and animals looked at the commotion that was going on.

Beth was now completely on the floor. Talo and Malo were _still_ confused on what was going on with Beth. A weird-looking lump, Carly seemed to recognize it as the spider, was seen through Beth's shirt, traveling on her back and sides.

"Gosh, these children are so _blind_!" Carly muttered, "They didn't even notice the spider yet."

"And that girl didn't even told those hard-headed boys that something is crawling on her back", Kyle added.

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_" Beth screamed again, much louder. Her scream was so loud that it echoed through the village.

"I think that scream _definitely _got Link's attention…" Carly said.

"_Ya don't say, Einstein!"_ Nori remarked.

"How do you even know who Einstein is?" Kyle asked.

"…. Let's just say that I have… sources…." Nori said.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's part one of the teens' and animals' plan! What could part two possibly be? :o**_

_**And also, I seem to be losing my humorous streak lately :/ What do you guys think?**_

_**Is there anything else that I should fix in this fanfic? Any mistakes, errors, grammar, etc. ?**_

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews greatly appreciated! Kudos and Chow! :D**_


End file.
